


Should have taken that left turn at Alderaan

by Petra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: In which the first planet destroyed by the Death Star is not Alderaan.





	Should have taken that left turn at Alderaan

"We have a prisoner who says she's on a mission of mercy, sir."

"Here?" Vader gestures toward the planet they're orbiting. "Even you cannot save Hutts, your Highness. Do not insult me with lies."

"I'm a diplomat." Organa has great dignity. 

Even through pain.

Her droid and his files are missing. They may be on the speck of filthy sand, among the miserable people.

"This planet wasn't our destination." She's pleading.

"Then you won't regret its loss."

She gasps as Tatooine becomes momentarily beautiful, then fades. 

"Save Alderaan. Tell me where the plans are."

"I'm a diplomat," she says calmly.


End file.
